Get Out! Stupid Boys!
by Ryu Nam 2
Summary: Chap END UPDATE!Maaf ni ff di publish lagi! Chap 1/Twoshoot/lelaki bodoh sepertimu terkena karma?/kasihan sekali!/ dulu ketika aku mencintaimu kau malah membenciku, sekarang/itu kebodohanku.../typos bertebaran lho/TAORIS PAIR/TAOYEOL PAIR/
1. Chapter 1

**Get Out! Stupid Boy!**

Mianhae kalo ff ini aku publish lagi d akun baru aku coz ga tau tiba2 n ff ilang ditelen bumi*Deep Bow* kalo bnyak review aku lanjutin!

Diclaemeir :Author gaje boh ini, terinspirasi dari lagu Miss A- Good Bye Baby, drama korea "Pasta", sama pas lagi disuruh emak nyuci piring. Semoga ga ada ff yang mirip yachh.. Dimohon Review, coz aku author baru nan polos lugu. mau bash, kritik, asal ga di klitik juga ga apa-apa* ikhlas*. Karena bahas bertele-tele dan konflik kurang aku mohon maaf, mungkin ga bakat nulis (T,T)

Main Cast :Tao Exo M, Kris Exo M, Chanyeol Exo K

Other Suzy Miss A, Minwoo Boyfriend, Taemin Shinee, DLL…

Warning : Twoshoot, Genderswitch, Female Tao, Gaje, Typos meraja lela, abal, cerita mengandung unsur SARA, Crack pair, bertele-tele, dan segala kekurangan yang ada di ff ini

N/A : mianhae kalo jelek, tapi kayanya udah kebal ga di review atau dibaca jadi cuman buat iseng-iseng doang. Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo ada ejaan yang ga jelas, soalnya ini ff lama yg ga pernah dipublish jadi aku edit di hape seterus di laptop ditambah nyedit ga pake kacamata baca jadi siwer juling siwon dech *bow*

**Get Out! Stupid Boy! © 2012™ 15.11.2012**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tao Side**

Annyeong haseyo! Jo Neun Huang Zi Tao imnida, umur 19 tahun, yatim piatu, tidak kuliah, bekerja di sebuah restoran bintang 5 yang menyediakan makanan prancis terpopuler di seoul, bekerja sebagai…..

"Tao! Meja Nomor 5, sudah selesai! Tolong cuci piringnya!"Pintah segera keluar dapur untuk mengambil piring kotor. Yap! Aku seorang pencuci piring segera memcuci piringnya, aigoo padahal ketika SMA aku ingin menjadi seorang chef. Tapi nasibku jadi seperti ini! Sialnya! Husshh… kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, untuk orang lulusan SMA sepertiku ini lebih dari cukup. Akupun melanjutkan pekerjaanku, meng-lap meja chef yang sedang bekerja, mengepel, membuang sisa bahan makanan, mengambil bahan-bahan digudang, dan menyapu, tapi memang tugas utamaku mencuci piring. Walaupun begitu, aku sering memperhatikan cara para chef itu memasak. Menyenangkan sekali bisa seperti itu. Sekitar jam 23.00 malam, waktunya restoran tutup. karena aku pencuci piring, jadi aku harus mencuci tumpukan piring sisa memasak tadi sampai bersih. Belum lagi noda-noda yang susah dihilangkan serta aku juga harus merapihkan dapur seperti semula, padahal akukan bukan chefnya. Merepotkan.

"Baby Panda! Kau tahu tidak berita baru?" Tanya minwoo menyelidik. Sang asisten dapur. Dia memang selalu bekerja bersamaku.

"waeyo? Aku tidak tahu. Memang berita apa?" balasku penasaran.

"besok, kepala chef yang baru akan datang!" ucapnya antusias.

"kepala chef baru? Oh ya aku lupa kepala chef ryeowook kan akan pensiun." Jawabku seraya menepuk dahiku sendiri. "Lalu, ada apa?" tanyaku balik

"Isshh… itu dia, kau tidak boleh dia benar-benar perfectsionis. Walaupun kau hanya pencuci piring, tetap saja kau harus datang tepat !" ucapnya melirik hanya memberinya anggukkan mantap.

"dia orang china, tetapi pindah ke Canada dan belajar memasak disana. Namanya … siapa yah?Tunggu ku ingat dulu."Ujar minwoo mengantung, benar-benar pelupa. Cih! Kenapa banyak orang china yang ke Canada seperti –dia- , sudahlah mungkin hanya melanjutkan mengepel lantai.

"AKU INGAT!" teriak minwoo. Benar-benar menyebalkan, dia selalu saja , bocah.

"Namanya Wu Fan, Wu Fan Kris!" serunya

"MWO!" yang dia katakan? Wu fan…KRIS? Wu Fan… KRIS? Hatiku benar-benar mencelos, mendengar nama yang sama dengan namja sialan itu. Ini pasti bukan dia! Batinku beradu. Akupun meminta kepada minwoo untuk pulang lebih cepat, ia pun menyetujuinya. Di perjalanan pulang, aku benar-benar gelisah. Tidak mungkin dia kan! Tapi namanya sama, dia juga Chinese-canadian. Sial aku teringat masa-masa sialku.

_**Flashback On**_

_Ketika SMA. Aku sangat amat menyukainya, bahkan bisa dibilang mencintainya & terobsesi. Aku bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaanku 10 kali! Bayangkan 10 kali! 5 kali dia terdiam & 5 kali berikutnya dia menertawaiku dan terus berkata "Kau gadis jelek! Tidak pantas denganku, sana pergi! Kau pikir aku mau menjadi namjachingu mu! HAH?!"Bentaknya acuh tak acuh. Tapi bodohnya, aku selalu menangis lalu kembali menyukainya. Wu Fan Kris, itulah namanya. Namja perawakan tinggi, berwajah tampan, & sangat selalu terlihat baik seperti malaikat. Tapi jika denganku, dia selalu menjadi death god bagiku. Aku selalu salahku? Karena aku yatim piatu?Karena aku miskin?Itu tidak terlalu mempengaruhi. Untung saja masih ada adiknya, Chanyeol yang selalu berbaik hati terparah ketika itu! Kejadian yang paling menyedihkan, tapi berkat itu aku tersadar & di ajak temanku, pergi ke rumah kris. Tetapi ia meninggalkanku sendiri di dekat rumah pergi sendiri, sekitar jam 20.00 malam. Sampai disana, kubuka pintu tetapi lampu tidak dinyalakan. Gelap sekali. Dan tiba-tiba TEK! Lampu menyala, didepanku sudah ada kris mengunakan jas berwarna putih dengan membawa bunga untukku. Dia lalu membungkuk & berkata _

"_Maukah Kau jadi YeojaChingu ku?". Kupikir itu adalah malam terindah bagiku, ternyata tidak. Pipiku sudah pasti merona, ketika berniat mengambil bunga itu….._

"_Yak! Keluar! Bagaimana aktingku, tadi?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dari belakang, keluarlah teman-temannya sambil bertepuk tangan. Aku terlalu bingung, untuk menafsirkannya. WUUWWHHH! Teriakan riuh mereka._

"_Wow! Aktingmu sangat keren! Pasti nanti, suzy akan senang, kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu dengan romantis!" seru mereka. Akupun hanya diam mematung, mendengarnya. Apa?! Jadi ini hanya latihan untuk dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada…. Bae Suzy? Aku sudah seperti orang tolol disini. Aku terus menahan air mataku, agar tak keluar._

"_HE! Sudah sana! Pergi! Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi! Sebentar lagi suzy akan datang! PABO!" bentaknya terus mematung, dia menyeret tubuhku sampai kepintu & mendorong ku sampai terjatuh langsung menutup pintu. Tak kuasa menahan air mata ini, akhirnya butiran Kristal bening meleleh dari pipiku. Akupun pulang dengan rasa kesal, kecewa, dan rasa benci yang mendalam. Keesokkan harinya, dia ternyata pindah ke Canada selama 3 tahun._

_**Flashback Off**_

Itu dia masa sekarang, aku sudah bisa mengatasinya karena sudah melupakannya. Kuharap besok dia tidak mengingatku, jika dia mengingatku aku akan langsung membantingnya dengan jurus …. Ketika dia pergi, aku mendapat banyak pelajaran & untuk mengatasi rasa sakit hatiku, aku belajar karate & wushu.

**Pagi Harinya**

Omona! Hampir terlambat! Akupun bergegas mandi, lalu berlari menuju Bonaparte restoran. Hush hush hush deru nafasku membuat sesak nafas. Kurasakan ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Aigoo! WAEYO?" tanyaku.

"Diam! Kau tidak sedang kajja hampir terlambat" jelas taemin, salah satu berganti baju, aku ikut berbaris rapih dengan para chef tetapi aku urutan paling belakang. Urutannya adalah Sungmin sebagai asisten kepala chefmenggunakan tanda berwarna biru, kyung soo, kibum, myung soo, taemin, luhan, onew, sehun. Total ada 10 chef di tambah kami berdua. Aku dan no min woo. Aku benar-benar tegang, jadi aku berbaris agak kebelakang supaya tidak terlihat wajahku .Tiba-tiba seseorang namja tinggi, berambut Blonde dengan memakai busana lead chef lengkap dengan tanda ikatan dasi merah. Menandakan dialah lead chefnya. Aku belum melihat wajahnya, karena tertutup para namja di depanku.

"Anyeong haseyo! Aku kepala chef yang baru. Namaku Kris Wu, berumur 21 tahun, berasal dari Canada. Okay tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku ingin kalian semua mengenalkan diri kalian masing-masing! Dimulai dari kau, asisten kepala chef!" pintahnya mengintimidasi. Aku hanya menelan ludah. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti mereka hampir selesai memperkenalkan diri.

"apakah sudah semua? Atau masih ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"Masih Chef! Dia ada di paling pojok! Silahkan."Jawab sungmin oppa sambil mempersilakan kepala chef itu. Ku dengar ia bergerak kemari. Aku menarik nafas panjang, saatnya aku sudah ada di depanku, aku langsung menunduk.

"Kau ! Perkenalkan dirimu secara terperinci! Dan angkat kepalamu!" tegasnya. Sesudah memutuskan ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan, akupun mengangkat kepalaku & mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

"Annyeong chef. Jo neun Huang Zi Tao Imnida. Umur 19 hanya seorang pencuci piring."Ucapku datar. Kulihat ia agak terkejut melihatku. Oh Tuhan! Demi semua boneka panda-ku, rasanya ingin kuhitamkan matanya dengan tinjuku. Lumayan wajahnya masih….. ggrr tampan untuk hajar.

"apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"aniyo. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu" jawabku acuh tak acuh. Dia pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Setelah itu, barulah aku memulai perkerjaan babu ku. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah adanya kris & yang membuatku heran ia selalu mempunyai alasan melirikku ketika mencuci piring. Apa dia mengenaliku? Ahh..terserahlah. Ketika restoran sudah tengok kanan-kiri, kalau sudah aman berarti dapur ini bebasku membersikan dapur & mencuci piring, kukeluarkan sisa bahan-bahan memasak. Dan mulai lah aku belajar mempraktekkan semua yang kulihat goyang-goyang wajan, ku percikan sedikit garam, gula, merica. Akhirnya jadi juga! Walaupun berbahan dasar sisa-sisa sayuran tapi aku tetap bangga. Ketika aku mulai mencuci piring bekasku tadi, kurasakan seseorang menempelkan kepalanya di bahuku & tangannya yang panjang menjulur kedepan, memegangi tangan ku yang sedang sigap, aku langsung membantingnya. Ketika ia terjatuh kulihat wajahnya, ternyata KRIS. Ia pun segera bangun dan memasang ekspresi datarnya lagi.

"mianhae chef" desisku ketika ia perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekatiku.

"ma-mau apa kau disini?" tanyaku mengendalikan diri.

"aku seorang kepala chef, jadi aku selalu memeriksa keadaan dapurku" jawabnya tegas. Akupun segera membalikkan badan & mulai menaruh piring ke rak. Lalu bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu! Apa benar kau tidak mengingatku? Kau si tao kan! Pencinta nomor satuku" tanyanya sambil menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam lagi. Sesampainya di dapur, aku terus terdiam.

"Well, kau mau masih belum mengaku?" tanyanya dingin dengan mata elangnya menatap tajamku.

"baiklah aku menyerah! itu memang aku, sekarang biarkan aku pulang. Dan anggap saja, kita tidak saling kenal. Okay!" balasku datar

"kau sudah berani menjawabku, apa sekarang kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?" balasnya sambil menatapku tajam. Hah?! Jangan bercanda hanya karena itu saja aku takut. Akupun memberinya evil smirk tajam.

"Ya begitulah! Kau senang bukan, lagipula itukan dulu aku menyukaimu" lanjutku tegas. Akupun langsung pergi meninggalkannya, dan lagi-lagi dia menahanku. "mau apa kau. Hah?!" bentakku.

"aku hanya sedih penggemar beratku berkurang, kurasa hanya ada satu cara…" seringaian tajam kembali terpatri diwajah tampannya. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku…..Hup. Eh?! Kenapa bibirku seperti digigit? OMO dia menciumku dengan memejamkan mata! Kurang ajar! Tanpa aba-aba. PLAAKK! Sebuah tamparan keras dariku mendarat ke pipi kanannya. Ketika dia mundur karena menahan rasa sakit dipipinya, aku langsung mengeluarkan jurus tendangan taekwondoku. Hidungnya pun mengeluarkan darah segar

"Kau Gila! Kau pikir, hanya kau namja di dunia ini! Aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu!" teriakku. Akupun pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

**Kris Side**

Aku kembali lagi ke korea, untuk menjadi seorang lead chef. Tak kusangka, ternyata di restoran prancis ini aku bertemu dengannya. Yeoja yang dulu kubenci, tapi sekarang aku mencintainya. Mungkin karena karma. Hmhm 3 tahun yang lalu aku meninggalkannya, di Canada aku merasa ada sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupku hilang. Ternyata aku mulai menyukai Huang Zi Tao! Ketika ingin pulang tadi, kulihat dia masih berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor itu. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Dia bertambah amat sangat cantik, memang dulu dia juga cantik tapi tertutup dengan kawat giginya. Ku tunggu saat yang tepat, akupun mulai mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang sembari menggengam tangannya yang sedang mencuci piring. Beberapa menit setelah aku menggangunya, tanpa sadar aku menciumnya & PLAAKK! Dia menamparku keras, sontak aku memundurkan langsung menendang perutku & tengkuk leherku, sampai hidung berdarah. Dan langsung meninggalkanku sendiri. Sebenci itukah kau padaku? Sampai kau tak sudi menolongku yang terkapar. Tapi sejak kapan dia belajar tendangan memutar, itukan jurus taekwondo…. Dengan tertatih-tatih aku berjalan menuju mobilku.

**0o0**

**Tao Side**

Mataku mulai bengkak karena semalaman terus menangis. Bagaimana bisa namja sial itu menciumku! Kurang ajar! Padahal aku sudah mengunci rapat hatiku & hanya ku berikan pada namjachinguku. Aku membencinya sekaligus masih menyukainya. Apa dia kena karma? HAH?! Itu adalah deritanya. Ku dengar ringtone handphone ku berbunyi

_**From : My Lovely Namja**_  
_**Kyaa~~ Baby Panda aku rindu! ayo kita pergi kencan otte! Nanti ku jemput jam 7 malam di depan restoranmu! Awas kalau tidak! ^,^**_

Kekekeke… memang hanya dia yang bisa didalam message, dia tetap saja manja. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku membalas pesannya.

_**To : My Lovely Namja**_  
_**Ye! Aku juga mau! Aku sedang bosan, tapi kau harus minta izin pada bossku dulu lho! Karena kau mengajakku jam 7 malam! See you **_

Tak lama kemudian ia membalasnya.

_**From : My Lovely Namja**_  
_**Tenang saja Chagiya! Aku akan merayu bossmu, sampai dia jatuh cinta! Pokoknya I LOVE YOU, I MISS YOU, I NEED YOU! Muachh… aku ada kuliah pagi T,T jadi bye bye chagi!**_

Enaknya bisa kuliah, sementara aku harus lalu bercermin, kulihat pantulan wajahku."Oh My God!Mataku benar-benar menakutkan" gumamku. Kuputuskan memakai kacamata, setelah aku memakai kacamata besar dengan bingkai hitam, setidaknya bisa menutupi mataku.

**At Bonaparte Swizz Resto**

Ternyata belum ada yang datang, syukurlah. Semua sudah bersih. Jadi aku harus melakukan apa? Lebih baik aku menyiapkan peralatan dari menyiapkan pisau, bumbu dapur, piring & tinggal satu lagi….. berdiri di atas kursi, lalu mulai mengapai-gapai gagang wajan. "aisshh! Kenapa mereka menaruh di rak yang paling tinggi!" mulai melompat-lompat meraih gagang wajan sial itu. "Ya ya Ya!" teriakku terkejut aku kehilangan keseimbangan badan. Dan mulai terjatuh, sontak aku menutup mata. Aku merasa seperti ada yang menangkap tubuhku, kuharap bukan dia. Oh Damn it! Kulihat ternyata dia segera bangun dari dekapannya."Mianhae, chef" lirihku.

"tentu, kau masih sebodoh yang dulu!" ujarnya menghina.

"kau pikir, aku sengaja. Hah? Ini memang pekerjaanku, lagipula aku terjatuh juga sudah sering!" pergi ke bak pencuci piring.

"sepertinya ada yang berbeda…. Ah ini dia. Menganggu!" ucapnya lagi sambil menarik kacamataku. Sialan orang ini, jika aku boleh membunuhnya yang pertamaku lakukan adalah memutilasi badannya.

"matamu bengkak? Kau menangis?" tanyanya sok perhatian. Aku segera mengambil kembali kacamataku & memakainya.

"apa pedulimu?! Ini semua juga karena, kau! Sudah sana tidak usah mengangguku! Kau mengganguku…. Karena kau menyukaiku yah?Kasihan sekali yang sedang kena karma" balasku tajam. Dia hanya menghelang nafas. Kudengar suara riuh para namja, untung mereka semua sudah aku kabur.

**SKIP~ Jam Setengah Tujuh Malam…**

"Jadi kau meminta izin pulang lebih cepat, nona huang?"Tanya manager restoran hanya mengangguk." , ini karena rajin bekerja & juga temanku" ucapnya meninggalkan ruang itu dengan senang. Kya! Akhirnya aku bisa pergi! Ringtone handphoneku ku angkat telepon masuk itu.

_Yoboseo jawabku._

_bagaimana apa boleh, chagi? tanyanya memelas _

_tentu saja , boleh! Aku sudah minta izin jawabku lagi._

_WAAAAWW! Senangnya! Aku segera kesana! jawabnya memekakan telinga._

_Ye singkatku dan langsung mematikan sambungan _telepon_._

Aku menuju loker, untuk berganti baju. Lalu menunggu di depan restoran, yang langsung tembus kejalan. Karena dindingnya para pengunjung yeoja selalu saja membuat para pelayan."Pelayan! Makanan kami terlalu asin!", "pelayan! Makanan ini sudah dingin!", Pelayan! Pelayan! Pelayan!. Cih….. mengelikan, aku sudah tahu itu adalah tak tik mereka untuk berkenalan dengan sang kepala chef. Kris. Yah..memang begitu, nanti pasti kris keluar dari dapur & menjelaskan kalau makanan ini begini, makanan itu tidak apa-apa, makanan ini… ahh terserahlah. Sama seperti sekarang, kris sedang menjelaskan makanan itu kepada seorang sadar dia melirikku, lalu tersenyum. Sontak aku menyeringai-nya tajam & mengalihkan pandanganku kesamping.

"Kau menunggu siapa?" ?Tiba-tiba dia ada di depanku?

"bukan urusanmu!" ketusku tanpa melihatnya.

"yak! Aku ini kepala chef, jadi aku berhak mengetahui pegawaiku!" hadiknya.

"aku menunggu namjachinguku! Kau puas!" balasku santai.

"Nam-nam-ja chingu?Kau sudah mempunyainya?" jawabnya kenapa, nada bicaranya terdengar kecewa. Dasar bodoh! Sekarang kau baru menyukaiku?! Kemana saja kau dulu! Dasar pabo namja. Kulirik kesamping, sudah ada mobil sport berwarna..pink?! yang berhenti. Dia sudah datang. Akupun keluar restoran & menghampirinya yang sudah turun dari mobilnya.

"CHAGIYA!Kya~ aku rindu padamu!" teriaknya heboh seraya memelukku.

"Jinjja! Kau berisik sekali! Tidak di telepon, pesan selalu saja heboh."Jawabku, akupun langsung menunjuk mobilnya yang… cucho?

"ada apa chagi?" tanyanya terheran-heran. Aisshhh… bocah ini, akupun langsung memukul kepalanya. Ia pun meringis.

"kau ini! Apa sih yang ada di otakmu? Kau itu namja, kenapa memakai mobil sport berwarna pink! Membuat malu saja!" protesku.

"Aigoo. My chagiya…. Sekarang sedang tren, tahu! Sudahlah ayo masuk, aku lapar, lapar" rengeknya sama seperti anak kecil. Ketika hendak masuk, tanganku ditahan berbalik, ternyata kris. Ada masalah apalagi sih dia mengangguku?

"Yak! Waeyo?!" bentakku sambil menangkis gengamannya.

"Jadi namjachingumu WU CHANYEOL?!" teriaknya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Aaissshhh…. Setelah 3 tahun ditinggalnya, dan berpacaran dengan chanyeol. Aku lupa! CHANYEOL ADIKNYA! Pabo, pabo, pabo! Kulihat Chanyeol keluar mobil lagi dan menghampiri kami.

"Oh! HYUNG? Kenapa kau ada disini?"Tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Jelaskan padaku! Kenapa kau menjadi namjachingu-nya!" amarah kris tidak terkontrol. Chanyeolpun, menarikku untuk bersembunyi di balik punggungya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya semarah itu ataupun membentak adiknya. Dia tipe namja tenang, dingin,& tidak peduli.

"mian, hyung. Dari dulu aku dia hanya menyukaimu & kau terus saja setelah kau pintah ke Canada. Itu adalah kesempatan baikku…." Ucapan chanyeolmenggantung, karena kris langsung meninjunya wajahnya sampai terjatuh. Aku yang terkejut, langsung membantu chanyeol. Kenapa dia memukul Chanyeol?! Dia bukanlah tipe namja pemukul. Rasanya tanganku mulai gatal ingin memukul kris..

"BRENGSEK! Kau apakan dia! Hah?! Berani-beraninya kau memukulnya!" bentakku sambil berdiri. Akupun segera membanting tubuh kris dengan jurus karate yang selalu ku sempat, aku memukulnya, chanyeol memelukku dari belakang. "sudah.. hentikan…chagi…aku tidak apa-apa" bisiknya. Diapun menuntun aku masuk kemobilnya. Kudengar dia berkata kepada kris "Hyung, maafkan dia! Aku yang salah! Nanti setelah pulang, aku akan menjelaskan" ucapnya seraya membungkuk. Kris pun hanya mendengus kesal & masuk kembali ke resto. Apa-apaan dia! Ikut campur masalah orang lain! Memang dia siapa. Menyebalkan, kalau chanyeol tidak memelukku! Akan ku hajar kau! Benar-benar berbeda sekali kepribadian mereka. Didalam mobil, chanyeol terus saja terdiam. Apa mungkin dia marah? Kecewa? Sedih?. Tidak mungkin!

"Yeollie….. kau marah?" tanyaku memberanikan sambil terus meliriknya. Dia hanya diam. Akupun menghelang nafas panjang.

"Aniyo, aku tidak marah. Tapi karena terkejut."Jawabnya sambil terus melihat kedepan.

"terkejut? Ke-kenapa?" kataku

"tentu saja! Tiba-tiba ada hyung di restoran itu, juga….." ucapnya menggantung.

"karena dia meninjumu? Aisshhhh! PABO!" potongku & langsung memukul kepalanya.

"Yak! Chagi! Kenapa kau memukulku?" balasnya.

"tentu saja! Kau bodoh! Sudah dipukul tetap saja membelanya! Kalau kau tidak menahanku sudahku hajar dia sampai mati! Kurang ajar sekali, dia memukul namjaku!" hadikku kesal. Kulihat dia cekikikan tidak jelas. "waeyo?" lanjutku bingung.

"Jadi aku namjamu? Hajiman kau tadi keren sekali! Langsung membanting hyung! Aku belum pernah melihat, hyung dipukuli lho.." ledeknya. Aisshhhhh dengusku saat seperti ini dia masih saja narsis.

"jadi nanti bagaimana?" ujarku penasaran. Diapun berbalik lalu memberi tatapan –apanya-yang-bagaimana-. "kau menjelaskannya!" geramku.

"Nanti setelah pulang dari kencan kita!Aku segera menjelaskannya chagiiii" jawabnya dengan nada manja Sok imut. "kita mau kemana? Aku lapar!" ketusku. Diapun hanya menjawab

"ketempat yang menyenangkan & dapat mengisi perutmu yang sedang konser".

** MyeongDong Street**

Ternyata dia pergi mengajakku berbelanja & berkuliner makanan. Menyenangkan sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya aku, kencan ditempat seperti ini. Ramai, penuh jajanan, dan seru!

"Kyaa! Baby ayo kita makan kimbab, topoki, samyetang, bulgogi! Oh ya disini juga ada toko aksesoris yang lucu. Ayo kita beli barang-barang couple!" serunya sambil menarik tanganku. Selesai bermain, berbelanja, makan. Dia mengajakku ke sungai han, yap! Disana sedang diadakan pesta kembang api. Pinggiran sungai han benar-benar ramai, sampai  
membuatku pusing. Untung saja dia menggengam tanganku dengat erat. Kulihat kembang api itu meledak di angkasa dengan warna-warni. Cantiknya.

"Taonnie… kau senangkan?" tanyanya. Akupun hanya mengangguk, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku ke angkasa.

**Chanyeol Side**

"Taonnie…kau senangkan?" tanyaku. Dia hanya member anggukan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke angkasa. Akupun hanya tersenyum. Huang Zi Tao, itulah yeoja yang kucintai. Dan aku akan selalu mencintainya. Kulihat dia tersenyum & tertawa senang ketika kembang api itu meledak. Kau memang selalu cantik, tapi kali ini kau sangat aku selalu bersamamu, untuk selamanya. Entahlah, aku merasa tidak tenang. Aku takut kau direbut orang lain. Akupun menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku, kulihat dia terkejut.

"Hanya untuk ini ingin kau selalu ada untukku chagiya" melepaskan pelukanku setelah merasa tenang. Kamipun langsung bersama-sama tertawa.

"Kau sok romantis!" ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Aigoo… imutnya, akupun mencubit pipinya.

"Memang aku yang paling tampan, imut, romantis, dan hanya kau yang memiliki namja sepertiku" ucapku membanggakan diri. Diapun hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"kajja pulang! Aku takut kau terlalu lelah!" pintahku

"ahh…benar! Kajja yeollie" ajaknya. Kamipun segera berlari-lari kecil sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Dengan adanya dia… aku selalu semangat. Huang Zi Tao kau membuatku gila!

**TBC**

**CurCol : Gimana? Jelek yah?Ancur yah?Mian Yah? Please tolong Review...aku terima kritik, komen, saran, bash, nasihat, pesan, ucapan, curhatan juga boleh kok !kasihani aku yah readers (T~T)v. oh yah panggil aku eonnie yah….**

**Delete or Next?¿  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Out! Stupid Boys!**

**CHAP END! *tebar kolor kris***

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Diclaemeir :Author gaje boh ini, terinspirasi dari lagu Miss A- Good Bye Baby, drama korea "Pasta", sama pas lagi disuruh emak nyuci piring. Semoga ga ada ff yang mirip yachh.. Dimohon Review, coz aku author baru nan polos lugu. mau bash, kritik, asal ga di klitik juga ga apa-apa* ikhlas*. Karena bahas bertele-tele dan konflik kurang aku mohon maaf, mungkin ga bakat nulis (T,T)

Main Cast :Tao Exo M, Kris Exo M, Chanyeol Exo K

Other Suzy Miss A, Minwoo Boyfriend, Taemin Shinee, DLL…

Warning : Twoshoot, Genderswitch, Female Tao, Gaje, Typos meraja lela, abal, cerita mengandung unsur SARA, Crack pair, bertele-tele, dan segala kekurangan yang ada di ff ini

N/A : mianhae kalo jelek, tapi kayanya udah kebal ga di review atau dibaca jadi cuman buat iseng-iseng doang. Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo ada ejaan yang ga jelas, soalnya ini ff lama yg ga pernah dipublish jadi aku edit di hape seterus di laptop ditambah nyedit ga pake kacamata baca jadi siwer juling siwon dech *bow*

**Get Out! Stupid Boy! © 2012™ 15.11.2012**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris Side**

Ku kendarai mobilku ugal-ugalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Amarahku benar-benar tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Sh*t! kenapa harus dia?! Kenapa? BRAKK! Kubanting pintu apartementku. Kubanting semua barang-barang & PranGG…. Ku tinju sebuah cermin sampai pecah, tanganku pun akhirnya berdarah-darah. Huang Zi Tao! ! Kau puas sekarang! KENAPA HARUS ADIKKU NAMJACHINGUMU?! Arrrggggghh….. ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Ini bukan harapanku….. kupikir kau masih menyukaiku. Butiran bening pun meleleh dari mataku, kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Bahkan kau juga yang membuatku memutuskan hubunganku dengan suzy. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau sudah mempunyai namja. Kupikir aku bisa merebutmu dari namja itu….. tetapi tidak! Karena namjamu itu adik kandungku. Ini dilemaku, aku ingin memilikimu tapi bagaimana dengan luhan yang dari dulu sudah menyukainya. Dengan lemahnya aku mengambil botol_ wine_ di kulkas & langsung menenggaknya.

**Tao Side**

Lelahnya setelah berjalan-jalan bersama chanyeol. Tadi dia mampir dulu, untuk minum. Dia memang selalu membuatku bahagia. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Apa chanyeol tidak tahu, kalau kris ada di korea? Pertanyaan yang ternyiang-nyiang di kepalaku. Kulirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, akupun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Duk! Duk! Duk! Duk! Kudengar pintu rumahku digedor seseorang. Akupun berjalan kearah pintu sambil meminum airku. Ketika ku buka…..Wbbbburr! Ehok, ehok, ehok. Aku menyemburkan air yang kuminum setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang. Tanpa aba-aba segera kututup pintu, tetapi dia mencegah dengan kaki panjangnya.

"DARI MANA KAU TAHU RUMAHKU!" bentakku histeris. Dia hanya menyeringai-ku.

"manager" singkatnya dingin, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumahku.

"Yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk! PERGI! PERGI! PERGI!" teriakku seraya memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. Seketika dia mencengkram tanganku & mendorong tubuhku. Chamkkaman! Tangannya berdarah-darah? Apa dia mau mati?

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" tanyaku dingin.

"hanya kau…." Lirihnya. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Ku dorong terus tubuhnya, tapi apa dayaku aku seorang yeoja. Bau apa ini? Seperti bau alkohol, OMO! DIA SEDANG MABUK! Oh…. **Daebak! **Baru tadi aku bersenang-senang, sekarang aku harus berurusan dengan pria mabuk. Ketika dekapannya melemah, aku langsung mendorongnya sampai ia jatuh.

"HAH?! Kau pikir aku bodoh! Sekarang pergilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu!" ucapku dingin. Seenak jidat yoochun yang lebar selebar-lebarnya pantat panda chinaku saja dia memelukku!

"obati luka-ku dulu, baru aku pergi. Kalau tidak, aku akan disini terus sampai pagi!" balasnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang terluka. Dengan berat hati aku menyetujuinya, dan mengambil kotak P3K. ketika kembali, kulihat dia sudah duduk di sofa. Dasar tidak tahu diri! Langsung saja aku menarik tangannya, dia pun langsung mengerang kesakitan. Cih! Dia apakan tangannya ini, kenapa banyak pecahan kaca. Bodoh! Kalau mau mati jangan seperti itu caranya, harusnya dia gantung diri, terjun dari atas gedung, atau minum saja racun. Selesai juga mengobati tangannya. Ketika ingin berdiri, dia menarik tubuhku & menciumku! Sialan! Kucoba melepaskan diri darinya, tapi dia malah menarik tengkuk leherku. Apa-apaan dia! Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata…. Aku takut! Chanyeol tolong aku! Chanyeol aku membutuhkanmu…

**Chanyeol Side**

Aigoo bodohnya aku! Ponselku tertinggal di rumah tao. Kucoba meneleponnya dengan telepon umum, tapi tetap tidak diangkat. Akhirnya kuputuskan pergi lagi kerumahnya. Omo! kenapa pintu rumahnya terbuka? Apa dia ada tamu? Sudahlah. Akupun masuk kedalam, kulihat tidak ada siapa-siapa & aku menuju ruang tamu. JLEB! Kulihat seorang yeoja dan & seorang namja sedang berciuman…. Yeo-yeoja itu ta-ta-ta-o…

"TAO!" teriakku. Mereka pun tersentak & menghentikan –aktifitas- mereka. Ku lihat namja itu, ternyata dia….dia hyungku sendiri! Bagaimana mungkin?! Lalu ku alihkan pandanganku ke tao. Dia sedang menangis sesegukkan. Akupun mendekatinya. Aku tahu ini pasti bukan salahnya. Tiba-tiba dia langsung memelukku erat & sambil menangis histeris. "Mian, tao. Mian, aku tidak bisa menjagamu.." bisikku di telinganya.

Akupun membalas pelukkannya & menangis. Pakaianku mulai basah karena tangisannya. Diapun melepas pelukkannya.

"Ba-bawa dia pe-pergi…." Lirihnya sambil menunjuk hyungku yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"SEKARANG!" bentaknya sambil terus sesegukkan.

"tapi aku harus menghilangkan jejaknya dulu….." ucapku sambil terus mendekapnya. Diapun memberi tatapan –jejak-apa-. Akupun tersenyum.

"jejak yang ini…" ucapku, lalu aku menarik wajahnya mendekat & melumat bibirnya lembut. Kulepaskan ciumanku, kulihat dia mematung. Ternyata tetap saja first kiss-nya aku yang memegang. Ku alihkan pandangan kearah Kris Hyung, aku memandangnya dingin. Kutuntun dia menuju mobilnya.

"biar aku menyetir." Ujarnya tanpa melihatku, mobilnya pun mulai berjalan. Kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau menyukai yeojaku? Kau tidak boleh egois hyung. Ku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tao. . Kulihat dia tertidur di kamarnya sambil terisak. Akupun duduk di sampingnya sambil mengelus rambutnya. Tao maafkan namjachingumu yang bodoh sepertiku.

"tao….. mianhae aku yang bodoh" ucapku. Ia pun membalikkan badannya.

"kau tidak salah chagi…. Tapi orang itu…."lirihnya. Segera saja aku mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Tao aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan selalu menjadi pelindungmu, aku akan selalu menjadi malaikatmu. Jadi berhentilah menangis, aku pasti menjadi sedih…" jawabku. Kurasakan dia mengelus pipiku. Dia pun tersenyum.

"yak! Chagi! Janjimu harus dipegang! Sekarang pulanglah, aku takut kau sakit" pintahnya. Akupun menggeleng, tapi aku akhirnya menurutinya karena dia melotot ke arahku. Akupun langsung mencium puncak kepalanya & berpamitan.

**~Keesokan Harinya~**

**Tao Side**

"Tao! Meja 7, meminta gelas tambahan!"

"Tao! Meja 12 meminta piring untuk bayi!"

"Tao! Cuci piring dengan cepat! Aku membutuhkan piring!" Pintah mereka semua. Akupun langsung mengerjakannya dengan cepat, tanpa jeda. Yap! Ini juga karena aku harus menjaga jarak dari namja brengsek itu. Semalam adalah malam paling bodoh yang pernah kualami, bagaimana tidak! Kemarin aku harusnya menghajarnya sampai mati! Kulanjutkan mencuci piring yang bertumpukkan itu. Hmhm untung saja, chanyeol datang kerumahku! Kalau tidak bagaimana nanti nasibku! yeollie memang my angel!

"Kau! Jangan terlamun terus! Antarkan minuman ini, kita kekurangan pelayan!" pintah seseorang yang ternyata kris…

"ye chef" jawabku se-formal mungkin. Akupun langsung mengambil pesanan itu & mengantarkannya ke pengunjung, dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanpa sengaja, aku menabrak seorang yeoja cantik. Sampai bajunya terkena tumpahan minuman yang kubawa.

"Ahh! Josong hamnida, josong hamnida!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Akupun langsung membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Baju ini sangat mahal!jangan menyentuh dengan tangan kotormu. Dasar Pengemis!" ejeknya lalu mendorong tubuhku sampai tersungkur kebelakang. Sontak kamipun menjadi pusat perhatian. Rasanya ingin sekali kucabik-cabik baju yeoja itu yang katanya MAHAL, dan juga dengan lancarnya ia menyebutku PENGEMIS dengan bibir tebal yang semakin tebal karena dia memakai lipstick merah menyala se-merah lampu merah diprapatan!

"kenapa, kau marah ku sebut pengemis, HAH?!" bentaknya. Akupun langsung berdiri.

"aniyo, aku tidak marah. Tapi aku hanya berfikir kau adalah yeoja paling jelek yang pernah ku lihat!" jawabku tajam. PLAAKK! Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipiku kananku.

"Sakit? Itulah pelajaran dariku! Kau mau lagi?" hadiknya. Ketika inginku tinju wajahnya, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Sudahlah! Ehmm.. agasshi aku meminta maaf atas nama yeoja ini, nanti kerugiannya ku tanggung! Ini kartu namaku." Ucap kris sambil tersenyum. Kulihat yeoja sial itu terkagum-kagum melihat kris. Kris pun menyeretku kebelakang restoran. Aisshhh orang ini! Akupun langsung menangkis tangannya & mendorong badannya ke tembok.

"KAU! Lagi?! Dengar aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu! Dan satu lagi jangan pernah menyeretku seenakmu, arasso!" geramku sambil mencekik lehernya dengan kakiku. Kulepaskan cengkramanku, diapun terbatuk-batuk. Menyenangkan melihatnya menderita.

"ehok, ehok! Hmhm anggap saja kalau itu permintaan maafku atas kejadian semalam" katanya. Akupun membalikkan badanku & meliriknya tajam.

"jangan berlaga sok pahlawan. Karena pahlawanku hanya chanyeol seorang!" tegasku berniat meninggalkannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti, memuji namja itu! Hah?!" teriaknya. Ia mencengkram tanganku dan mengunci tubuhku ditembok. Sial! Dia memulai lagi.

"tidak! Karena dia namjachinguku!" jawabku datar. Dia pikir aku takut hanya karna dia memandangku penuh nafsu seperti aku tidak memakai baju? Hah, yang benar saja!

"KAU HANYA MILIKU!" teriaknya. Tiba-tiba… BRUKKK! Seseorang meninju kris dari samping. Chanyeol?!

"Hyung! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Kau membuatnya takut! Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" ucap chanyeol. Belum sempat menjawab, kris malah menyerang balik chanyeol. Merekapun berkelahi… aku benar-benar bingung. Kulihat kris berhasil mengalahkan chanyeol. Akupun segera menghalangi tubuh chanyeol agar tidak terkena pukulan kris.

"Hentikan! Kris! Kau gila, dia adikmu!" bentakku. Chanyeol lalu menarikku bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

"hyung… ada apa denganmu? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya chanyeol. Akupun terkejut dengan pertanyaan. Kulihat kris terdiam sejenak mengambil nafas.

"Ye. Aku menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Maafkan hyungmu ini chanyeol, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi" jawab kris. Belum sempat chanyeol menyerangnya lagi, aku segera memeluknya dari belakang.

"hentikan chagi… hentikan! Aku tidak mau kau terluka" ucapku memohon. Dia pun dapat mengatur emosinya lagi.

"hyung! Aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkannya. Dia milikku!" tegas chanyeol.

"bisakah kau tidak seegois dulu. Bisakah kau mengalah untukku kali ini saja? Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku, saat aku harus mengorbankan semua yang kumiliki hanya untukmu! Seperti saat aku harus di pindahkan ke Canada! Kau tahu? Harusnya kau yang pergi! Bukan aku. Tapi kau memohon agar aku mengantikanmu!" ujar kris histeris. Glep! Kurasakan tubuh chanyeol melemas.

"hyung, hyung ma-maafkan aku…." Lirih chanyeol

"hm.. ternyata benar, kau masih seegois yang dulu!" jawab kris. Krispun berlari kearah jalan raya & chanyeol mengikutinya. Tanpa disadari sebuah mobil melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi dan….

"HYUNG!" kudengar suara chanyeol. Akupun langsung menutup mataku. Deg, deg, deg, jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Aku takut. Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Pemandangan itu lah yang menyambutku, pemandangan terkutuk itulah yang kulihat. Segera aku berlari kearah  
mereka. Kulihat tubuh chanyeol penuh dengan darah, Dia menghalangi tubuh hyungnya. Air mataku langsung meleleh melihatnya seperti itu.

"CHANYEOLL! Yak! Bangun! Bangun!" teriakku histeris sambil mendekap tubuhnya. Ku dengar nafasnya terputus-putus, akupun mengenggam tangan. Diapun tersenyum, ketika kris ada disebelahnya

"h-h-hyung…ja-jagalah…di-di-a….untuk-ku" ucapannya terputus…

**SKIP**

**Tao Side**

Langit sangat gelap karena mendung. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, yang ada hanyalah gundukkan tanah ini. Gundukkan tanah yang menyimpan jasad namjaku. Wu Chanyeol. Pemakaman ini sudah selesai 2 jam yang lalu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap disisimu, aku akan tetap di sampingmu, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Pengkhianat! Kau berjanji ada disampingku, kau berjanji akan melindungiku! Mana janjimu, PABO! Tik, tik, tik, tik, hujanpun turun dengan derasnya. Bodoh! Kau mengirimkanku hujan? Jangan sok peduli lagi denganku lagi. Aku tidak akan pergi walaupun hujan ini membasahi tubuhku. Kurasakan ada seseorang memayungi tubuhku, akupun mendongakkan kepalaku….

"BABO! Berdiri sekarang juga! Kau ingin melihatnya bersedih disana!" pintahnya. Aku masih belum bergeming, diapun mengangkat bahuku sampai aku berdiri.

"apa urusanmu" jawabku dingin.

"urusanku? Kau! Sekarang kau urusanku, dia menitipkanmu padaku." Balasnya. Aku sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisanku ini.

"Dia bodoh! Dia berjanji selalu bersamaku, dia berjanji selalu melindungiku, dia akan menjadi malaikatku! Tapi dia berbohong, dia pengkhianat!" ujarku sambil terisak. Krispun menarikku ke dekapannya. Hangat…

"Dia tidak bodoh. Aku akan mengantikannya! Aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya sampai ajal memisahkan kita. Chanyeol pasti akan menyetujuinya" jawabnya sambil menatap ke atas langit.

"Dia gila & bodoh! Dia pergi dan menitipkanku kepadamu! Dia memilih kau mengantikannya…" ucapku sambil terus terisak

"Uljima…. Huang Zi Tao! Saranghaeyo, tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi!" tegas kris dengan mencium keningku. Akupun mendongakkan kepalaku dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia langsung menyeka air mataku dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

**3 Tahun Kemudian**

"Umma! Aku bosan, appa clalu masak!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahunan.

"min, memang kenapa kalau appa selalu memasak? Masakkan appa kan sangat enak!" jawabku

"memang masakkan appa sangat enak, tapi masakan umma lebih enak!" jawab saudara kembarnya han.

"aigoo! Kenapa min & han sangat manja hari ini? Ahh pasti karena…." Ucapanku terpotong

"Chagiya….aku mau kau masak! Masakkanmu kan sangat enak…" ucap suamiku, kris dengan nada manja.

"ternyata benar, ketua nya kau! HUH! Tapi baiklah aku akan memasak untuk anak-anakku dan anak yang besar itu!" kataku semangat sambil melirik kris.

"Horeee!" teriak mereka bersama-sama. Min dan han pun menunggu sambil bermain.

"chagi… aku mau melihatmu memasak!" ucap kris bersemangat. Akupun langsung menjitak kepalanya. Kris memelukku dari belakang dan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di diperutku, sesekali aku merasa geli karena kris menciumi leherku yang punya banyak bekas kissmark.

"kau! Sejak kapan kau menjadi manja seperti itu padaku!" bentakku. Dia hanya tertawa tidak jelas.

"sejak? Aku menjadi suamimu!" jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Kamipun tertawa bersama-sama. Ya! Itulah keluargaku yang baru aku dan kris menikah. Kamipun mempunyai anak kembar. Min & Han. Ketika asik-asiknya memasak, kurasakan kris mendekapku dari belakang.

"apalagi? Kau jadi seperti anak kecil? Mengelikan!" kesalku.

"aku hanya minta…."

"minta apa?" balasku.~CHU~ dia menciumku! Lagi?! Benar-benar tidak ada puasnya!

"YAK! KAU INGIN MATI?!" teriakku kesal, tapi ternyata dia sudah kabur sambil cekikikan.

**FIN**

Gimana?! Jelek yah… mian soalnya aku dah kehabisan ide… ,

Hiks hiks T.T*meluk kris sayangku*

**Review Forward**

**Kasduu3414 : **muahahahah! Nyakak ane nyerjain org2 suruh manggil eonnie….. kelahiran berapa.. uhmm umur sehun 18 tahun dikurang 4 tahun alias 98` :P

**Anggik : **iya coz ini ff q yang belom pernah dpublish terus aku ganti castnya, jadi bingung dah nyeditnya. Thank kalo ide nya bgus org pertama bilang bagus dulu org julukin q 1# the blo'on *pundung*

**Awlia **: hahahahahahahahahahahahahah xD lucu bnget pada mnggil q eonnie jadi merasa berwibawa bnget gw! Tersanjung tinggat dewa! Tpie ga apa2 biar kita semakin akrab dan dekat dengan sesama axis (?) oh ya knapa ga chapter, kenapa yah q juga ga tahu… minggu2 q ga ada ide yg cukup baik jadi musti baca ff NC-21 buat inspirasi keyadongan.^^

**Nandamahjatia97 **: aduuh kakak mank inspirasi dari sono, ah nakal-nakal-nakal *ala lekong* tau tuch kris kena karma dari my panda. Chanyeol juga q suruh ninggalin baekhyun bentar buat maen ama baby panda :D

**Kyuki Yanagishita : **bingung? Jangan kan elo, gw juga bingung. N hello gw berusaha bngeets bikin ni ff menjadi bagus sebagus-bagusnya dan kata loblng ciyus mi apa? Mi oyeng kakaka ;) *bercanda ding* thank for your review :*

**Krisoul : **review kepanjangan berarti bagus! Coz susah bnget dpet review drie kalian apalagi aku baru jadi author baru, baru 2 hari jadi author! But kayanya taoris shipper pling meraja lela nie *jiwa fujoshi keluar* tpi kok toge? Rmbutnya kris kan ga putih.?

**Jin Ki Tao **: alhamdulilah ga nyerti *lho?* mianhae ni ff mank koplak coz ini cast awalnya bukan taoris jadi harus diedit lagi pake copas. Kris naga yadong? Bukannya kalo malem km mau diyadongin…? Kekekekeke chanyeol adeknya kris? GA MIRIP! Okay thank dah mau review ff abal ini.. T,T

**Choujiro21 : **Big Thanks! N tntang mobil chanyeol, q mank ketularan lekong virus coz di sekolah punya banyak temen cowo yg lekong trus nyidolain chibi n syahrini jadi bawaanya yang pasti nyondek cin.. *lho kok?*


End file.
